


Сказ о том, как отважный Джеймс Кирк за невестой ходил

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Gender Issues, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и было в названии указано, то история правдивая про Джима Кирка – молодца отважного, и друга его верного, да про то, как в дорогу опасную они вышли счастье чужое искать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о том, как отважный Джеймс Кирк за невестой ходил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts), [First_officer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/gifts).



> Бета: Lonnie  
> Арт: lenxen1984  
> Предупреждение: текст написан в стилизации между сказкой и старорусской былиной, со всеми последствиями данного предприятия, как то: слог, незнакомые слова и зубодробительные обороты. Слабонервным читать не рекомендуется – не стеб.  
> Повествование построено согласно структуралистской концепции В.Я. Проппа.

Историю сию поведал мне путник случайный, с коим ужин скудный одним вечером на двоих разделили. Куда шел он, не знаю, давно ли в путь вышел – неведомо, да только тяжкой его дорога была – то по башмакам стоптанным да суме* худой видно было. Сказ его – предание народное, что из уст в уста передается и ведает о путешествии опасном, что лихой молодец затеял, дабы счастье чужое найти, да не знал, что свое повстречает.

Жил-был в одном царстве-государстве, что Энтерпрайз звалось, король. Да не просто это царство было, а остров летучий. Ни преград, ни границ он не знал и скорость до варп-10 развить мог.  
Короля, что землей той летучей правил, Пайком величали. Был он щедр, справедлив, отважен и честен. Всего у него в достатке имелось, да только семьи не было. С каждым годом становился грустнее он и об отставке думал. 

В один из дней таких и позвал он племянника дальнего, седьмая вода на киселе, да другого-то нету, и молвит ему:  
– Жениться я надумал, Джим. Срок мой к концу подходит, а детишек все нет. За царскими делами упускал я о семье позаботиться – теперича невеста мне нужна.  
– Проблем-то, – разводит руками молодец. – Вон, полон остров девок, одна другой краше. Выбирай – каждая счастлива будет.  
– Как сестры и дочери они мне – не могу. Слышал вот, что в царстве тридесятом, где солнце палящее у земли лежит, есть царевна одна. Свежа, как утренняя роса, волосы – спелая пшеница, губки – кармазина* ярче. Скромна, нежна да, говорят, умна не по годам.  
– Чего ж сватов не заслал? – удивляется племянник. – Давно бы уже свадьбу отгуляли.  
– Стережет ее колдун злобный, коршуном над ней вьется, в башне высокой, что без окон да без дверей, держит. Но коли освободишь ее и мне привезешь – преемником нареку и Энтерпрайз отдам.  
– По рукам, – соглашается молодец – Кирк в народе. – Привезу твою ненаглядную, и года не пройдет.  
На том и порешили.

Был Джим Кирк парень не промах, смел да горяч не в меру, но находчив и везуч, как сам черт. Красавец статный – не косая сажень* в плечах, да ни одна девица жаловаться не стала. 

Поговорил он с царем и засобирался в дорогу.  
Догадывался Кирк, что путь легким не будет – наряжаться не спешил, сапоги цвета шафранового* обул да простую рубаху под пояс достал.  
Как собрал свои пожитки нехитрые, закинул суму через плечо и пошел было на край острова, да вовремя упомнил, что с другом верным, братом названным, попрощаться забыл. Не мог он в путь без его наставления и лечебных снадобий выйти.

Отправляется Кирк в темный-претемный лес, что за городом растет, вдалеке от люда всякого.  
Продирается он сквозь чащу густую меж тропок нехоженых, мимо зверья дикого. Вдруг видит – домик ветхий стоит, китой* обнесен да рвом огорожен.  
Обминает его молодец и дальше идет.  
Знает Кирк, что хибара эта для отвода глаз построена. Не любит его брат гостей незваных и внимания лишнего.  
– Кто на земли мои ступить осмелился, разуму не вняв? Кто...  
– Да я то, я – Кирк. Кончай уже запугивать.  
– Тьфу! Подумал, кто опять за живой водой пришел. Из-за твоих баек, что, как патоку, в уши льешь всем без разбору, повадились ко мне местные табунами захаживать. Понаприходят, и давай руки заламывать, слезами горючими землю поливать: “Дай знахарь, – говорят, – нам воды живой”. Ан нету у меня никакой воды, ни живой, ни мертвой, только кипяченая. А они все ходят и ходят – землю топчут, ничего потом не растет. Персиковое дерево, что ты у торговца из стран теплых выменял на перья рыбы летучей, что у нас отродясь не водилась, и то, шельмы, загубили. Подумал на нем новоявленный вдовец повеситься – да сломал только... Ладно, на жизнь свою нелегкую я посетовал, а теперь ты рассказывай, на кой явился ни свет ни заря?  
– За советом пришел к тебе, Кощеич... Ну и посидеть на дорожку.  
– Куда на сей раз собрался, Джим? – по существу да без улыбки его друг верный вопрошает, скатерть разворачивает да из закромов ужин не абы какой достает.  
– Надумал Пайк жениться, а меня за невестой послал.  
– Далече?  
– Лесом – полем – через море – за Кудыкину гору...  
– Кратче, Джим!  
– На землю, что под островом простилается, куда-то в страны жаркие.  
Рассказывает Кирк лекарю о планах своих да со стола кусок в рот тащит. Видит это Кощеич и по рукам Джима ложкой бьет.  
– Ну как дитя! – сетует лекарь. – Чего же ты Пайку услужить решил?  
– Энтерпрайз он мне в награду обещал.  
– Ну, тогда иди, – милостиво лекарь его отпускает. – Сейчас я тебе настоев разных в корзинку соберу: от мозолей, ссадин, горло коль застудишь, от насморка, отравления, от больной головы... хотя, поди, здесь тебе только топор поможет...  
– А ты со мной не пойдешь разве? – удивляется Кирк.  
– Знахарь я, Джим, а не приключенец какой. Мое дело – травки собирать да зелья чудотворные варить. Давеча снова спину тянуло, совсем стар стал, того и гляди разваливаться начну.  
Качает Кирк головой, на Кощеича поглядывая. Наговаривает на себя друг его верный, еще не одному молодцу фору дать сможет – силен, статен, собой хорош, в волосах седого волоса не найдешь.  
– Ну как знаешь, – послушно слишком Джим соглашается. – Как пойду по деревням, так рассказывать и буду, что, дескать, у лекаря нашего новый источник воды живительной. Что ждет он в гости...  
– Это что ж, шантажировать меня вздумал?! – возмущается Кощеич.  
– А то! С тобой иначе никак. Собирайся в дорогу, поутру в путь неблизкий выдвинем.  
Так они вдвоем за принцессой пайковой и пошли.

Шли они, шли, пока до краю острова не добрались. Парит он в облаках, как на перине пуховой лежит, а коли вниз посмотреть – до земли три сотни локтей*, не меньше.  
– Как спускаться будем? – Кощеич интересуется.  
– По старинке, – плечами Кирк пожимает да из котомки наплечной ткани отрез достает.  
– Ох, ты ж пайков пес! – лекарь сетует. – Сколько лет одно и то же!? Когда уже ковер-самолет нормальный добудешь?  
Молчит Джим да ухмыляется, перед собой покрывало расстилает.  
– Ты за край берись, Кощеич, и не тяни на себя платок-парашют, как в прошлый раз, а то снова где на дереве застрянем.  
Ясно дело, лекарь Кирка не слушает. 

Доколе шли по острову летучему, все им знакомо было, а как спустились на землю твердую, так и заблудились враз.  
– Куда дальше пойдем? – знахарь интересуется. – К солнцу али от него?  
А Кирк только руками и разводит.  
– Карту забыл посмотреть, – говорит.  
– Бестолочь ты, Джим.  
– А сам?  
– Я что ли за невестой Пайку пошел?  
Так бы и спорили, покуда голос у кого не сел, да видят – юнец идет – и воз за собой самоходный катит. Парнишка чудной, глаза узкие, словно света белого увидеть боится, из одежки жилет да шаровары, и улыбается неустанно.  
Слово за слово – договорились, что до ближайшего мало-мальски крупного города он их и довезет.

Долго едут, а город обещанный не приближается все.  
– Той ли дорогой движемся? – интересуется Кирк да головой по сторонам вертит.  
– Той-той, – кивает ему извозчик раскосый.  
– Говорил, к обеду на месте будем, так солнце уже давно за полудень перевалило, – знахарь поскрипывает. Не до души ему поездки всякие, места незнакомые, попутчики чужеродные.  
– Недалече тут. За поворотом.  
И верно. Стоит им поворот миновать, как видят – поляна широкая, а на той поляне возов, телег да повозок дорогих видимо-невидимо.  
– Приехали, – смеется провожатый и саблей, что доселе прятал, в них тычет: “поднимайтесь, мол”.  
– Обманул ты нас, братец, – укоризненно вздыхает Кирк. – Ну и ладно, сами тоже с тобой не по чести были. Видишь этого молодца, что я лекарем звал? Кощеем его кличут. Слыхал о таком?  
Побелел враз разбойник молодой, завздыхал натужно.  
– Что городишь ты, Джим? – в полголоса беспокоится друг его. – Какой я Кощей? Я-то и Кощеичем тобой прозван по гулянке знатной.  
– Теперь Кощеем величать буду – растешь! Ты не волнуйся ни о чем, меня слушай да слово умное, коли надо, вставляй. – Смело выходит вперед Кирк. – Не тягаться тебе с ним. Аль рискнешь, разбойничек?  
– Я рискну, – голос из-за пригорка слышится. А следом и сам хозяин выходит – кафтан багряный, словно солнце вечернее, на челе тэм* клетчатый. Ростом не богатырь, да глаз хитрый – не иначе как сам барон явился.  
– Добро пожаловать, гости дорогие. Меня Скоттом кличут, а земли от того мои Скотскими называют. Предлагаю Кощею в игру сыграть, – переходит до сути барон. – Коли обыграет меня он – отпущу обоих, да еще и помогу, чем нужно. Коли проиграет – куковать вам здесь на птичьих правах до скончания века.  
– Согласен, – отвечает Кирк. – Что за игра-то?  
– Пить ишем* будем – напиток старинный. Осилит Кощей больше, чем я – жить вам. Только вот не встречались мне еще такие. Мрет местный люд от одной чарки ромуланского.  
Достает барон из-за пазухи настойку заморскую цвета, дивного, как дрозда яйца.  
– Тащи сюда кружки, Сулу, да поживей!  
Не повторяет Скотт дважды, слушается его, как отца, паренек желтощекий.

Приняли по одной – для вкусу, еще три – для разогреву, на первой дюжине о жизни заговорили, на второй – байки травить стали, а как черед третьей подошел, так барон и лег. А Кощеич и в ус не дует.  
– Не на того напал, – друга победе Кирк радуется.

Очнулся барон – от слова своего не отказался. Помог и экипажем самоходным и камнями ценными, что дилитиевыми звали, дорогу верную указал да про принцессу, что Пайк себе в жены выбрал, поведал.

– Не найдете вы ни девицу эту, ни страну заморскую. Путь туда не близок, а колдун, что охраняет ее, говорят, смерти не знает, – качает головой Скотт.  
Жалко ему путешественников лихих, что его обыграли, – не злой сам по себе барон, жизнь так сложилась.  
– Обещался я, дороги назад у меня нет, – руками разводит Кирк. – Так что лучше по существу чего рассказывай.  
– Мало я знаю, но помочь смогу. На самой границе тех земель волшебница одна заморская живет, У-хурой ее величают...  
– Ведьма то бишь?  
– Не перебивай, Джим!  
– ... и знает она все языки, что на свете есть.  
– С рыбами и птицами говорит? – снова удивляется молодец.  
– Дурак ты, – головой качает Кощеич. – Что бы без меня делал? Совсем пропал.  
– Толмач* У-хура, потому языки и знает. Слышал, что с колдуном тем она воочию виделась, так что, может, чем вам и поможет. Как найдете ее, скажите, что от Скотта будете, и напомните, что в гости она ко мне собиралась, да доселе не явилась – закончил свой сказ барон.  
На сим и расстались – Джим и Кощеич дальше пошли, а Скотт и желтощекий Сулу в лагере своем остались. 

День ехали, два ехали, а на третий встретили у края тракта девочку маленькую. Видать, пошла по грибы да ягоды и заблудилась.  
Пришлось свернуть с дороги – помочь малышке дом свой найти. Благо, ехали недолго.

Стоит на самой опушке леса деревянный сруб, а у крыльца девица их встречает. Не юна уже, но красива, аки царевна.  
– Ох, спасибо вам, люди добрые, что мою Джо-Аннушку домой привели. Обозвалась я ее уже, изволновалась, как бы зверь какой лесной не задрал.  
Пожимает плечами Кирк, мол, “не за что”.  
– Да вы заходите в дом, не стесняйтесь. Сейчас я вас накормлю и баньку растоплю. Вижу, что с дороги вы и отдохнуть не прочь часок-другой.  
Заходят они в дом, а вместо лачуги светлой да убранной настоящий дворец.  
– Кажись, и нашли мы У-хуру-волшебницу, – отмечает Кирк. 

Пока стол накрывали, пока в баньке парились, некогда все было спросить у колдуньи про царевну искомую. Незаметно и ночь наступила – укладываться пора.  
– Утром спросим, – успокаивает Джима знахарь.  
– Утро — оно вечера мудренее, – соглашается молодец. 

Да вот только, как утро настало, Кирк и не заметил. 

Выходит из терема – солнце во всю силу светит. Смотрит – на крыльце хозяйка сидит, а во дворе Кощеич дрова рубит.  
– Утро доброе, – приветствует ее Джим и хмыкает, глядя на старания знахаря. Шустрая колдунья оказалась – быстро товарища его верного работой загрузила.  
– И тебе.  
– Прощения прошу, коли вопрос мой странным покажется, но как величать вас? У-хурой ли?  
– Нет, Мириам меня звать. Знахарка я местная, зелья да настойки варю, скот лечу.  
– Обознался.  
Значит, в путь-дорогу пора собираться, и некогда им с Кощеичем рассиживаться.  
– Не наша это ведьма, пора дальше идти, пока не стемнело, – замечает Кирк, знахаря окликая.  
– Сам иди, – вдруг тот отвечает. – Здесь я останусь.  
– Мудрость перенимать? – ухмыляется Джим. – Потом вернешься, коли эта лекарка так тебе в душу запала. Может быть, и две свадьбы разом сыграем.  
– Ни к чему это. Жена она мне, – отвечает ему Кощеич и будто не на Кирка смотрит, а сквозь него.  
Удивляется Джим еще больше, взгляд поймать пытается, да только туман в глазах Кощеича видит. Околдовала его ведьма злобная, не иначе. Опоила зельем любовным, да и забыл лекарь ворчливый, зачем они в дорогу-то вышли.

Не знает Кирк, как колдунье подступиться, – негоже на женщину руку поднимать, а друга единственного спасать нужно.  
– На кой брата моего опоила?  
– Слышала, как ты его Кощеем-то звал. А кто ж из ведьм Кощеевной стать не хочет?  
– Не Кощей он никакой, – разубедить ее Джим пытается, да все без толку.  
– Кто того костлявого в глаза видел? Никто. А про брата твоего молва уже и до здешних окраин дошла. И про то, что вода у него живая есть, и про то, как самого Скотта победил.

Растерялся Кирк, что делать, не знает. Пошел в лес – подумать, сел на пенек и голову опустил. Хоть плачь, хоть волком вой – да делу тут не поможешь.

Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появляется перед ним девочка та самая – ведьмовская дочка.  
– Не печалься, Джим, – говорит ему. – Помогу я вам.  
– С чего вдруг тебе против матери идти?  
– Никакая не мать она мне. Нет у мавок* ни матерей, ни отцов. Но по душе мне пришелся Кощеич, да и тебя жалко, пропадешь ведь без него. Поэтому слушай и на ус мотай: как луна на небе взойдет, предложит тебе Мириам с ней откушать. Не противься – ешь-пей, да из-за стола сам не выходи и ведьме не давай, докуда первые петухи не запоют. А как услышишь их – друга своего хватай и из лесу беги. К вечеру Кощеич снова собой станет, а Мириам гнаться за вами не будет – до следующих петухов уснет. 

Поверил Кирк Джо-Анне, сделал все, как она велела: до утра сидел за столом с Мириам, разговорами ее отвлекал и шутками развлекал. А как пропели первые петухи, и рухнула колдунья в сон – будто замертво, схватил Джим Кощеича, перекинул через плечо сильное да поволок из лесу неприветливого вон. 

Пришел знахарь в себя – ни словом Кирк не обмолвился о колдовстве, что на него ведьма навела, да и Кощеич помалкивает, разговор первым не заводит, ни о чем не спрашивает. Только вот словно потух весь – голову понурил, мрачнее тучи ходит, слова едкого не говорит. Разбила Мириам сердце брату Джимову, и нет от этой напасти ни микстуры, ни зелья чудодейственного. 

Долго шли они на юг, две пары сапог, поди, истоптали, как вышли к озеру. 

Блестит на солнце вода прозрачная, тянутся вверх деревья диковинные с чешуей вместо коры, а у озера того шатер алый стоит.  
– Чего на пороге-то застряли? Проходите, коль пришли!  
Голос чей-то будто над ухом самым слышится, а рядом нет никого. Видно, дошли они к колдунье, про которую барон скоттский говорил, – У-хуре.  
Откинул Кирк полог тряпичный, внутрь шатра вошел да удивился. Думал, во дворце окажется, а вместо палат просто зала просторная. И посреди той залы встречает их сама волшебница диковинная: кожа – мед гречаный, волосы золы чернее, а голос берсеньевого* сиропу слаще.  
– Поприветствовала бы я вас по-особому, гости нежданные, да желанья нет. С чем пожаловали?  
Хотел было Кирк сказать, как в народе принято: “Ты вначале нас напои, накорми, а потом и слово держать будем”, да вовремя запнулся, Мириам вспомнив.  
– Барон, что Скоттом кличут, здравствовать просил и передал напомнить, что в гости обещалась и все не соберешься никак. Мы же по делу сами, – молвит знахарь, не расшаркиваясь. – Ищем принцессу юную, но мудреную, что колдун темный в башне своей сторожит. Слыхала о такой? Коль так – дорогу подскажи.  
– Помогу вам, чем смогу, раз барон за вас слово держит. Карту вам дам, но вход в ту долину, где башня стоит, воротами заперт – просто не обойти. Я в свитках и книгах ветхих подсказку поищу, да дорого это стоить будет, – посмеивается ведьма. – А плату натурой возьму.  
Разулыбался Джим, плечи распрямил, подбородок вздернул, ступает к ней – носом небо цепляет.  
– Огород мне вскопаете, в шатре уберетесь, ужин приготовите, а я пока почитаю.  
Поник враз Кирк, слова вымолвить не может. Ничего не поделаешь, покуда работу не сделают – помощи не видать. 

– Как обязанности делить будем? – лекарь спрашивает.  
– А давай по старинке жребий потянем, длинная хворостина – мужская работа, короткая – бабья.

Согласился Кощеич, забыв, с кем дело имеет.  
Пришлось до глубокой ночи у печи стоять, мести да стирать, а Джим грядки вскопал, дрова порубил и купаться ушел. 

– Никакой помощи от тебя, Джим, – причитает лекарь. – Все на мои плечи взвалил и сам сверху сел. Я знахарь опытный, а не жена твоя. Даже на стол накрыть не можешь – две амфоры разбил и шатер едва не завалил вовсе! И как нас только колдунья еще за полог не погнала?  
– Не серчай. Вот получу награду от Пайка – главным лекарем объявлю.  
– Лучше пообещай желание мое исполнить, – отмахивается Кощеич.  
– Что хочешь, проси. Мне для брата и звезды с неба не жалко.  
– На кой мне сдалась та звезда твоя?  
– Да и кто ж так клянется? – удивляется У-хура, словно из ниоткуда появившаяся. – С кровью замешивать обещания нужно.  
– Брат мне Джим, верю я ему, и слова хватит, – на защиту Кирка лекарь встает.  
Радуется Джим словам-то соратника верного, улыбается. А колдунья только вздыхает насмешливо, будто знает чего, путешественникам покуда неведомое.

Как солнце взошло, собрались молодцы в путь, дала им У-хура карту до цели искомой и письмо в помощь.  
На том и распрощаться бы, да Кирк любопытства сдержать не может:  
– Говорят, зналась ты с колдуном тем, что принцессу стережет, – заходит издалека.  
Спохватился Кощеич, как бы его друг чего лишнего не наговорил да в немилость к волшебнице не попал, да поздно.  
– Ох, Джим, лучше б чего путного спросил. Например, что за стражи ворота охраняют, о коих в бумагах говорится.  
– Да покуда ж я бумаги твои видел? Ты их из рук не выпускаешь, словно мать младенца! – удивляется Кирк.  
Забавляют волшебницу перепалки дружеские, не иначе. Вместо того, чтобы бровь презрительно выгибать да ножкой стучать, отвечает лекарю, знания не тая.  
– Ворота те охраняют коты дикие и мудреные. Один из них загадку вам даст. Коли решитесь отвечать, помните: ту, что светлый задаст, не разгадаете – за ворота не пустят, с другой ошибетесь – головы не сносить. В книгах древних нашла я ответ на вопрос, что озвучит кот ликом светлый. Что же до вопроса зверя темного – здесь вам только на себя уповать придется. А теперича, что до вопроса твоего, Джим. Колдун тот из рода древнего – потомков Сурака-просвещенного. Уж не знаю, правда ли это, но, сколько по землям скитаюсь, таких, как он, больше не видела.  
– Воочию? – уже Кощеич интересуется.  
– Однажды. Хотела языку его древнему выучиться, да только он плату непомерную возжелал. С тех пор не пересекались.  
– А принцессу видела?  
– Не довелось. Но говорят, привел он ее с земли далекой, что в океане утеряна. Умна девица, хоть и молчалива, да красива так, что словами не описать. Думаю, с тех пор как они вдвоем жить стали, и пошла по миру молва, мол, сила колдуна... в яйце.  
– Одном? – не может удержаться Джим, спрашивает.  
– В одном сила, в другом смерть. Коль решите с ним воевать – не перепутайте.  
Хороша шутка, но только куда им с таким колдуном тягаться, силенок не хватит.

Поблагодарили волшебницу, да в путь-дорогу отправились.  
Шли они, шли, по полям да через леса, доколе не вышли к гряде горной. 

Вздымаются ее вершины каменные к небу – не обойти и не перейти.  
Вдруг видят – ворота в скале. Широки, три воза кряду пройдут, а по бокам от них пара истуканов стоит. Велики охранники: лапы – мулу здоровому ударом хребет сломят, а когти и вовсе, как серпы. Подошли путники поближе, присмотрелись – и правда, коты обещанные, да только лица у тех котов человеческие. Один, как солнце, светел и румян, другой грозовой тучи мрачней – угрюм, губы ниткой сжаты, глаза словно рыбьи.  
Не по себе лекарю, живыми кажутся ему исполинские стражи. А Кирк и в ус не дует, ничего не боится.  
– Чего обмер? Чай не гробницу какую идем грабить, а девицу из плена освобождать. Дело сие благородное, и правда на стороне нашей.  
– Чую, добром не кончится это, Джим.  
– А ты меня держись. Где наша не пропадала, – заверил его друг находчивый да под арку ворот шагнул. 

Заскрипели вдруг створки, что распахнутые были. Заурчали кошки, глаза раскрыли, спины выгнули, словно просыпаясь.  
– Да какого лешего тут творится!? – зашипел тот, что черен был и мрачен.  
– Тише ты, видишь, гости к нам пожаловали, – осаживает его другой кот.  
Даже взгляда на них не кинул страж недовольный, взял все, как на духу было, и выложил:  
– Гости, как же! Один чужой прихотью ведом, готовый за жизнь людскую себе добро выменять. Другой помощник ему во всем, да только чем помочь может тот, у кого только кости и остались?  
Переглянулись меж собой Кирк и Кощеич – странные слова тот кот говорит, вроде и про них, но ни капли не ясно.  
– Успокойся, друг мой. Опять ты за старое? Мы не оракулами стоим здесь, а стражами. Так что удел наш скромен – загадку загадать. Слушайте, путники, да повнимательнее…  
– На сей раз я спрошу, – хмурится зверь темный. – Слушайте же вопрос мой, коль явились: “В чем смысл бытия, всего сущего и вообще?”  
Обмер Кирк, рот открыв – не так пошло все. И прошлая загадка, что У-хура им подсказала, была сложна, а эту и вовсе не разгадать.  
– Сорок два.  
– Почему? – удивляется Джим, да и зверь с ним в пару.  
– Ответ сорок два, – стоит на своем лекарь.  
– И то верно, – неожиданно улыбается светлоликий страж и Кощеичу подмигивает. – Вы идите, а тебе, мой дорогой друг, скажу, что это, как ты любишь говорить: “элементарно”.  
– Но это абсурд! Несуразица! Быть такого…

Не стал Кирк мешкать, покуда стражи меж собой истинность ответа выясняли, схватил лекаря под руку да потащил вглубь горы. 

Шли на сей раз недолго, только чуть ноги не поломали. Темно среди скал, ни зги не видно. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись свет солнечный проглянул. Вышли путники под небо синее, а пред ними раскинулись земли широкие, что грядою в кольцо взяты.

– Красотища! – восхищается Кирк.  
– Ох, некогда нам красотами любоваться, – Кощеич его одергивает. – Вот освободим твою принцессу, Пайку доставим, и гуляй, где хошь.  
Прав его друг, да и на горизонте башня виднеется. Не иначе как там колдун девицу искомую держит. 

Вроде бы логово злодея и не далече казалось, а когда пришли к нему, солнце за землю уж укладывалось.  
Не высока та башня, с окнами-дверями, виноградом, что по кладке кирпичной до самой крыши вьется.  
Только вокруг зверья разного видимо-невидимо. Когти-клювы точат, рычат, двери все обступили – не подойти. И ужаснее всех птицы клингонские: сидят, зубы острые показывают, крылами машут да не взлетают.  
– Вот и пришли, – молвит Кирк и на Кощеича одним глазом поглядывает. Уж сколько приключений пережили – будет, что не только детям, да и внукам рассказать, а друг его все грустит украдкой.  
То ль напиток любовный весь не вышел, то ль напомнила Мириам злобная, что один-одинешенек он в домишке своем лесном время коротает.  
– Не печалься, Кощеич. Сейчас с задачкой пайковой разберемся и тебе невесту искать будем.  
– Ты сперва отсюда нас живыми выведи, подом и поговорим, – отмахивается лекарь.

Ждали они, ждали, доколе зверью лесному под башней той сидеть опостылеет. Да не уходит никто, будто медом намазано.  
– Не попасть нам внутрь, Джим. Другой путь нужен, – головой лекарь качает.  
Вдруг из оконца-то высокого лестницу плетеную вниз спускают. А по лестнице той девица крадется. Хороша собой, волосы в косах светлых, платье, как колокольчик полевой. Уж не царевна ли пожаловала?  
Спускается и кубики цветные за спину кидает. Пробуют их звери и мурлыкать начинают, аки трибблы. Мурлычут, к ногам девицы спустившейся ластятся.  
Погладила она птичку клингонскую, будто рыбку андорианскую – без страху да без опаски, и в лес убежала.  
– Коль принцесса наша была… – предполагает Кирк.  
– Не принцесса то. Девице нашей, коль не врет молва людская, чуть больше дюжины весен будет. А это нимфа аль мавка какая, что у колдуна в услужении ходит.  
– Тогда пошли, покуда она не вернулась, – одергивает его молодец. – На месте, поди, разберемся.  
Забрались они в башню через окно, как воры какие, и растерялись – внутри дверей и коридоров всяких не счесть, глаза разбегаются.  
– Ох, давай разделимся, Джим, а то вовек никого не отыщем. Только об одном прошу – не глупи. Колдун сей, говорят, силен, аки сехлат – зверь пустынный. Коль завидишь – беги лучше, не затевай разговоров дипломатичных. А то знаю я тебя, от слова до дела недолго ходишь.

Так и разошлись они – Кирк направо пошел, Кощеич налево.

Ходит молодец кругами по коридорам, да только пусто в комнатах, словно не живет здесь никто. Уже отчаялся было найти царевну, как вдруг в обжитую светлицу входит. Оглядывается по сторонам – не хоромы царские, конечно, но тепло и уютно. В углу сундуки стоят, у окна — стол, а напротив двери — кровать. И под пологом светлым спит кто-то.  
Подошел Джим поближе и обмер – сколько по свету бродил, никогда еще такой красоты не видел. Много встречал Кирк девиц разных, что как солнце горели и были ночи темнее, с норовом и кротких, как овечки, улыбчивых, угрюмых, красивее богинь в храмах. Только глядя ни на одну из них, сердце его так не трепетало, будто в клетку пойманное. Не похожа его находка ни на островитянку, ни на землянку, ни даже на такую диковинку, как У-ухура. Волосы воронова крыла чернее, кожа льна светлее – не красавица, да глаз не отвести. И тянет к ней Джима словно силой неведомой.  
Может, колдун не одну девицу похитил?

Спит красавица и, кажется, мертва будто, в шелка белые, как в саван, укутана. Не может сдержать себя Кирк – склоняется над ней, губами теплыми ее уст бледных касается.  
Враз распахивает та глаза удивленные цвета орехового, и понимает Джим, что на край света за ней пойдет, коли потребуется.  
– Не гони меня прочь, прекрасная, – соловьем запевает Кирк, взгляд чужой поймав. – Стань моею суженною. А коль не люб тебе – попрошу колдуна темного, дабы в сокола ясного меня обратил. Буду следовать за тобой всюду, от бед оберегать, только бы рядом быть.  
Молчит она, словно в рот воды набрала, да бровь острую приподнимает. И, наконец, молвит:  
– Много ли вас, таких шумных, пришло?  
Обмер Джим на полуслове, сглотнуть не может. Смотрит – а перед ним никакая не девица, а сам колдун темный. Вместо рубахи да сапог, что люд простой носит – не то платье, не то покрывало, в коем складок да слоев бесчисленно. Голова не покрыта, а сквозь волосы длинные уши нечеловеческие видны, словно у зверя какого концами вверх приподнятые.  
“Дурак”, – корит себя молодец. Чувствами ослепленный, не понял сразу, кто перед ним.  
Как в воду глядел Кощеич, друга верного предостерегая со злодеем не встречаться, – пропал Кирк, сердце свое загубив колдуну на потеху.  
– За добычей твоей пришел, что пленил ты насильно.  
– Мы от глаз людских скрылись в башне этой, дабы никто не мешал, так все равно нашли. И никакой я не колдун, а исследователь материй запредельных. Нелогично путать ритуалы да поверья и науку.  
– Испепелять взглядом на месте меня не станешь?  
– Нет. С чего взял ты вздор сей?  
– Молва ходит, – попытался Джим разговор увести в русло иное, а затем встрепенулся, словно опомнился. – Стало быть, царевну ты не крал и силой ее не держишь?  
– Царевну? Нет. Эксперимент важный у нас… был, – заканчивает свою мысль колдун, на Кирка краем глаза посматривая. – Как зовут тебя, человек?  
– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, но в народе Джимом кличут, – не таится молодец.  
– Я – Спок, – представляется колдун.  
– Правду ли говорят, что ты из рода Сурака-просвещенного? – любопытствует Кирк.  
– Слышал о нем? – удивляется Спок.  
– Да кто же о мудреце столь знатном не слыхивал?! Он по землям здешним долго бродил, даже на наш остров летучий заглядывал.  
– Остров? – уточняет колдун несостоявшийся. – Так оттуда ты путь держишь, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк?  
– Джим, – исправляет его молодец. – С другом верным, лекарем знатным мы в дорогу вышли, чтобы царевну найти. Говорили люди – ты ее в плену держишь, житья не даешь. Возжелал царь наш – Пайк, в жены ее себе взять. Мы к сражению знатному готовы были, а теперь не знаю, что и делать.  
– Наговаривают люди, как им и свойственно. Никого я не крал и силою не удерживал. Утомил люд местный суевериями своими, что чужестранцев касаются, – нет от них житья никакого. Вот и удалился в горы, чтобы думать о жизни да о природе.  
– Прости тогда, что побеспокоили, – низко Кирк кланяется. – Ты мне только одно скажи, Спок. Как мне теперь жить, любовью томимому?  
– Странны вопросы твои, – удивляется отшельник.  
А Джим так на полуслове и замер. Спросить-то хотел про царевну, а сказал, что на душе непосильною ношей легло. 

– Джим, пропащий ты мой, – слышится голос родной из коридоров мрачных. – Нашел я девицу нужную. Шла, не таясь, мне навстречу, словно по дому собственному. Да только странность в ней одна – то ли нема принцесса, то ли околдована – ни слова не говорит.  
Входит в светлицу Кощеич, а за ним царевна ступает, как Пайк и говорил, – улыбка солнца июльского теплее, ростом невеличка, лекарю едва до плеча статного достает, глаза васильковые, а кудри как желтомордика* соцветия.  
Заметил Кощеич колдуна, девицу за спину отодвинул да на Кирка поглядывает.  
– Не враг он нам, – Джим молвит. – И не злодей никакой, а ученый знатный, Споком зовут. Природу изучает поодаль от народа. Так что иди ближе, Кощеич, совет держать будем.  
Подходит лекарь и царевна за ним, на колдуна смотрит, в руках платья подол теребит и спрашивает что-то. Голос у нее звонкий, как капель весенняя, да только что сказала – непонятно.  
– Из чужих краев, языка здешнего не знает, понимает все, а сказать не может, – объясняет Спок. – Спрашивает, кто вы такие и зачем пожаловали.  
– Не беда, что языка не знает, – находится Кирк. – С нами пойдете, заглянем к мастерице одной – вмиг щебетать научит.  
– Зачем нам идти в дорогу дальнюю, коли мы здесь обосновались? – удивляется отшельник. – От людей ведь не зря таимся.

Смотрит на царевну Джим, что, как солнышко, всю комнату освещает одной улыбкой только, и понимает, – такую ни свадьбой, ни женихом знатным не заманишь. С Сурака потомком абы кто в горы не пойдет, видно, и впрямь девица мудрости ищет. Да вот только дело Кирка малое – доставить ее к Пайку, а тот пусть сам после и разбирается.  
И поведал тогда Кирк про все чудеса, что на острове их летучем водятся, про зверей диковинных да люд нездешний, про то, как летит их Энтерпрайз, облака рассекая. Сладки речи Джима, никто, как он, говорить не умеет, даже Кощеич заслушался, словно сам на том острове не жил, а у царевны и вовсе глаза заблестели.

Долго потом меж собой говорили о чем-то Спок и ученица его, хмурился чужеземец, бровь выгинал, да, видать, уговорила его красавица пойти на остров поглядеть.

Утром в путь двинулись.

Впереди Кирк идет, да все за спину косится, на Спока поглядывает. В свете дневном еще более красив колдун, чем в башне казался, в волосах зайчики солнечные путаются, белые одежды по ветру развиваются, и ступает он, словно плывет, а не землю топчет.  
Залюбовался Джим, что едва нос не разбил.  
А Кощеич в хвосте плетется, все от девицы юной ни на шаг не отходит, то руку подаст, то сарафанец царевне одернет. Разве что не алеет, когда та ему в благодарность улыбнется, словно юнец какой. “Ох, как бы не влюбился”, – думает Кирк, за друга верного переживая.

И полпути не прошли, слышат голос девичий:  
– Господин Спок, спешить вам нужно, – из подлеска девица выходит, та, что зверя дикого под окнами башни приручить смогла. Не перебивает ее Спок, дает слово сказать. – Из пещер своих выбрались на землю нашу погонщики дикие, Хамы Ханские. Скачут по лесу, никакой животине житья не оставляют. Полегли мои сестры да братья верные, ни одной птицы клингонской не осталось.  
– Кристина сие, – представляет колдун знакомую свою. – Водяного дочь, лешего внучка. Нам помогала да оберегала, башня да земли эти – ее владения.  
– И теперь помогу. Покажу вам тропу короткую, чтобы до ворот скорее добраться. А там коты вас ждать будут – вмиг домчат, куда угодно, никаким погонщикам не угнаться.

Словно по нитке заговоренной сквозь лес бегут молодцы да Спок с царевной.  
И часа не проходит – у ворот оказываются.

Сидят стражи исполинские, как и прежде, под аркою, спят словно. Гладит Кристина по лапе то одного, то другого – открывают глаза коты мудрые, на девицу смотрят вопросительно.  
– Гонятся за нами Хамы Ханские, того и гляди здесь будут. Помогите друзьям моим, охранники верные, уберегите их да в обиду не дайте.  
– Конечно, – соглашается кот ликом светлый, к земле приникая, спину людям подставляя. – По двое садитесь и держитесь покрепче.  
– Этого брать не буду, – капризничает зверь темный, на Кощеича глаз кося. Злопамятный, видать.  
Сели по двое: Кирк перед Споком место занял, Кощеич позади царевны умостился.  
– А ты как? – переживает о спасительнице Джим.  
– Горлицей обращусь и за вами полечу. Я же лешего внучка – кое-что да умею, – подмигивает Кристина.

Мчатся они ветра быстрее, да слышат топот за спинами – то погонщики дикие их догоняют. И дня не прошло, как видят – впереди озеро, где шатер У-хуры разбит. Спасать волшебницу-толмачку нужно, а та у воды плещется, будто и не чувствует беды надвигающейся.  
Пока Спок да принцесса с У-хурой беседы ведут, любезностями обмениваются, новостями делятся, отводит лекарь друга своего верного в сторонку.  
– Поговорить нам, Джим, нужно, – вполголоса Кощеич Джима окликает. – Мчимся мы, что есть сил, того и гляди завтра пред Пайком предстанем. Он, конечно, добр, знатен и благороден, но уже не молод, да и наука ему не интересна. Семья и детишки – вот что его нынче заботит.  
– К чему ты сей разговор затеял, Кощеич, не пойму? – удивляется Кирк, по сторонам оглядываясь, как бы чего не пропустить.  
– Клялся ты, братец, что желание мое исполнишь?  
– От клятвы своей не отказываюсь.  
– Отдай мне ее.  
– Кого?  
– Невесту пайкову.  
Обмер Джим, не знает, что и сказать. Иль друга Кирку не видать за обещание нарушенное, или острова летучего, коль девицу не привезет. Не знает, что и поделать – и так, и этак слово свое не сдержит.  
– Мы не работорговцы какие, чтобы живым товаром размениваться. Пусть сама царевна решает, с кем быть. Коль тебе на чувства ответит – скажу Пайку, что не справился с заданием. Но верен ли ты себе, Кощеич? Любишь ли взаправду ее, всего один день зная?  
– Словно зверь какой на сердце мурчит и ластится, когда ее вижу. От улыбки дух замирает, слов не нахожу, чтобы заговорить с ней, с чего начать, не знаю, – признается знахарь.  
– А ты спроси, как зовут твою избранницу, – советует Кирк. – Дальше само пойдет.

– Беда, Джим, – Спок к молодцу обращается. – Не увезут коты У-хуру с нами вместе, хребты у них кремневые, мышцы стальные, да не по силам им троих мчать ветра быстрее. Посему остаюсь я здесь, люд вражий встречу, на себя отвлеку, а вы дальше путь держите.  
Смотрит на него Кирк, да не слышит словно.  
– Сгинешь ведь. Был бы колдун силы такой, как молва о тебе ходит – потягался бы с Хамами Ханскими, а так смерть это верная.  
– Значит судьба моя такая – на чужбине голову сложить.  
– Вместе судьбу делить будем, – заверяет Джим Спока, ближе к колдуну подступает да за руку берет. – Может, и отказался ты от меня, да только рядом до конца, как и обещал, останусь.  
Не сжимает его ладонь Спок, как положено по-братски делать, пальцами по руке Кирка проводит, словно чертит руны какие, и молчит. От тех движений замысловатых у Джима будто огонь по венам да жилам мчится.

Все ближе топот зловещий, да никто с места не двигается. Не в привычке у Кощеича друзей своих бросать, будут оборону все вместе держать, а коль полягут, так тоже разом.

Плотным кольцом их Хамы окружают, громче шипят коты верные, да только без толку. Не справиться героям отважным с целым войском. Уж было попрощаться вздумали, как слышат – шум жуткий, словно лес кто валит, видят – из-за деревьев дым валит, а за дымом тем настоящее чудовище является. Блестит на солнце панцирем стальным, из пасти дым да искры валят, рычит, скрипит, страх нагоняет.  
Испугались его Хамы Хамские, кинулись во все стороны, помчались прочь, только пятки засверкали.

Вдруг выходит вперед У-хура-толмачка, платок с головы червонный снимает, зверю им машет. Замирает тот, на четыре лапы пред ней становится, к земле приникает, а из брюха чудовища два молодца являются. Коль присмотреться – барон то Скотский с помощником своим желтощеким.  
– Спас ты нас, Скотт, премного благодарны. Но что делаешь здесь, так от дома далече? – Кирк любопытствует. – И что за зверь у тебя на поводу идет?  
– Спешил жену свою спасти, как весточку горлица принесла, что Хамы Ханские из пещер повыбирались. И не зверь это, а творение рук моих, кругом шестеренки да механизмы, как в возах самоходных.  
Улыбается барон, платок У-хуры из рук ее забирает, да к себе волшебницу тянет, в объятьях крепких сжимая, поцелуем нескромным одаривая.  
– Вот уж не знали, что жена это твоя, – дивится Джим. – Чего сразу не сказал?  
– Скучно было бы, знай вы все сразу, – за супруга своего толмачка отвечает. – И что коты вас за ворота пропустят, ибо вы и без меня ответ на их вопрос знаете, и что Спок – Сурака правнук, не колдун, а отшельник, наукою занимающийся, и что нет царевны никакой вовсе.  
– Как это нет? – Кощеич сдержаться не может, У-хуру перебивает и на девицу – Спока ученицу поглядывает.  
– Да какая же из Паши царевна? – смеется волшебница. – Царевич – это еще полбеды.  
Обмер лекарь – поверить словам ее не может.  
– Так платье же на нем, что девки носят! – удивляется Кирк.  
– Ваши, может, и носят, а на Руси – Павла родине – сарафан – то мужская одежда, коль не знали.  
Смотрит Кощеич на избранницу свою, что избранником оказалась, да понять не может, отчего так на душе так тяжко.  
Ступает к лекарю кот, что ликом светел. Усами щекотится да слово мудрое молвит:  
– Подчас к сердцу своему прислушайся, а глаза закрой. Знает оно лучше, в чем счастье твое.

Послушался совета кошачьего Кощеич, зажмурился и царевича представил. Хорошо и тепло сразу стало, как никогда не было.

– Каждый ошибаться волен, и глупо теперича тебя замуж звать, коль молодцем ты оказался, – обращается он к Павлу.  
Понурил тот голову, только и кивает, глаз не поднимая.  
– Дом у меня небогатый, не царские хоромы, но какое хозяйство есть – вдвоем ютиться не будем. Но если обиделся на меня, тугодума, то…  
Договорить царевич лекарю не дал, обнял его да к груди приник, вконец Кощеича смутив.

Смотрит на это Кирк и диву дается, как одна дорога и одно путешествие недолгое все в жизни их изменили. Сколько людей хороших они на своем пути повстречали, сколько чудес повидали – не счесть.  
– Хорошо все то, что добром кончается, – молвит Кирк, козырьком ладонь к глазам прикладывая, и голову вверх задирает. – А вот и Энтерпрайз наш, милости просим.  
И летит над ними в небе синем остров обещанный, облака боками своими задевая. И нет чуда удивительнее и красоты большей, чем земля диковинная, что домом для них станет.

– Как с Пайком поступим? – Кощеич вопрошает. – Что ему говорить станешь? Выдашь, что невесту его я увел?  
– Есть у меня одна идея – никто в обиде не останется, – уверяет Кирк друга своего да лукаво Споку подмигивает.

Свадьбу пайкову неделю гуляли. Мед рекою тек, кисель ведрами носили, из закромов своих ишем Скотти доставал, а яствам да сладостям заморским числа не было, спасибо жене его – У-хуре-толмачке.  
Столько гостей чужестранных на острове отродясь не видели, да только не было никого краше невесты пайковой – Кристины.  
Привел ее Кирк к царю, платками да шалями от глаз чужих укрытую, как сокровище редкое, увидел ее Пайк и влюбился с взгляда первого. А как рассказал ему Кирк историю невиданную про приключения опасные да про то, как царевну из плена добывали, – растрогался Пайк и в тот же час Энтерпрайз Джиму отдал. Велел головы и сердца своего не щадить, о народе летучем думать и беспокоиться.  
– Голова – то пожалуйста, а сердце мне не принадлежит нынче.  
Рассмеялся царь, ответ услышав, да выгнал взашей молодца честного счастью своему радоваться и свадьбу царскую готовить.

На той свадьбе не была, мед да ишем скотский не пила, усов не завела, чтоб по ним чего текло, но слышала, повелось с тех пор на острове летучем счастье свое в дороге опасной искать. Ибо нет яблок слаще, что в чужом саду растут.

А путник тот, что мне повстречался, говорят, отважного Кирка да мудрого Спока внук, что, как время его пришло, счастье искать отправился.  
Правда то или ложь – мне неведомо.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарь (для разуму любопытного):
> 
> Берсень – “виноград северный”, аль крыжовник в простонародье.  
> Желтомордик – одуванчика соцветие.  
> Ишем – "пьяный мед", крепкого напитка название.  
> Кармазин – в старину – то тонкое ярко-красное сукно.  
> Кита – вязка жердей, что при постройке укрепления годились.  
> Косая сажень – длины мера, около 2,48 метров будет, или два шага, размах рук человеческих, от пальцев ноги до конца пальцев вытянутой вверх по диагонали руки.  
> Локоть – мера длины, что равна от сустава локтевого до пальца среднего.  
> Мавка – существо мифическое, злой дух или русалка. Говорят, мавками малолетние дети становятся, коли их мать задушила или русалки в реку утащили.  
> Толмач – переводчик, токмо тот, что в устной речи толку больше знает.  
> Тэм – или “тэм-о-шентер” – широкий берет с помпоном на макушке, что из шерсти делается да шотландскими молодцами носится.  
> Сума – сумка, кошель, котомка или мешок, привешенный на ремень иль на пояс. В народе символ нищеты да нищенства.  
> Шафран – цветок, цвету желтого, густого да глубокого.


End file.
